


No Love Is Like Our Love

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Love, One Shot, post plane crash, season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: “But I need you,” Meredith said in a small voice that shattered Cristina’s heart. It was the exact opposite of how she had screamed for Derek after the crash. It was a voice that was the exact opposite of every other thing in their entire lives. It was her person’s voice.





	No Love Is Like Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> A little Drabble inspired by some real life shizz. . .

Her face was so familiar it was almost like looking in a mirror. 

At times.

At other times, Cristina was like an exotic animal Meredith would never have a clue how to tame. 

“If it were you I would just be happy for you.” Cristina posited. 

“No,” Meredith said. “You wouldn’t. You would question my every move. You would begrudge. That’s what you would do. You wouldn’t even have to say anything. You would just give me that look and I’d know you were begrudging me.”

“Who even uses the word begrudge?” Cristina said. 

“I do. I just did.” Meredith swiped furiously at the tears swimming like minnows down her cheeks. 

“Ok. Seriously. You need to stop.” Cristina jerked another tissue out of the box and jabbed it at Meredith. “This is my actual last tissue now.”

“Seriously,” Meredith sobbed. “I haven’t even started yet, Cristina. And I swear to whatever fucking lives up there above the clouds, if you fucking leave me, I will never stop crying.”

Cristina peered down into the box of tissue. Meredith’s living room was closing in on her. Ever since the plane crash, every space in which she found herself was either too big or too small. There was no in between. She couldn’t meet Meredith’s gray-red-rimmed—green, gorgeous eyes. Fuck Mer was pretty when she cried, but fuck it was not cool when she cried because of her. The box of tissue was empty. Cristina pulled it apart and tore it into pieces that she would later put into the recycling. “Mer,” she started. “I”m not leaving you. I’m taking a job in Minnesota. I’m not even going to the moon. You gotta let me do this.”

“But you hate the snow. And you’ll never get on that plane! It’s a really long drive, Cristina!” 

“Seattle is cursed. I’ve got to get out of here.”

Meredith jumped up off of the couch in a surprisingly fast and graceful movement for someone who had drunk as much as she had. “Oh! So I’m cursed now?” She yelped. She slapped her thighs. She picked up the bottle of tequila and for a moment, Cristina thought she was going to throw it, but she didn’t. She took another long swig that she would regret in the morning. 

“I didn’t say that,” Cristina said. She put her hands on her thighs and took a deep breath. For some reason, she thought of how Meredith had come to her rescue and ripped her out of her wedding gown and helped her keep breathing. Mama Burke had stolen her eyebrows but Mer had infused her with humor until they grew back. “I’ll miss you too,” she offered, looking up at the woman staggering before her. 

“It’s not enough,” Meredith whispered. She dropped the bottle of tequila at her feet and it didn’t shatter, but liquor pooled out at her feet. Cristina could see where Meredith’s socks were saturated by booze. Cristina stood. She didn’t pick up the bottle, although to do so was tempting. After everything they’d been through, she’d never be able to restore order. 

“It has to be enough,” she said. 

“It’s not enough,” Meredith said again. Cristina came to stand in front of her. She took her hands. 

“Mer, it has to be enough. We will call every day. We will visit. We will FaceTime.” 

“You’ll never get on a plane,” Meredith said simply. “You’ll never come back here.”

“Then you can fly to me,” Cristina shrugged. 

“If you leave me, I’ll never speak to you again.”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“It is fucking true,” Meredith sniffled.

“That’s the tequila talking,” Cristina said. 

“But I need you,” Meredith said in a small voice that shattered Cristina’s heart. It was the exact opposite of how she had screamed for Derek after the crash. It was a voice that was the exact opposite of every other thing in their entire lives. It was her person’s voice. 

“It has to be enough, Mer. Please.” 

“No.”

“It has to be.” Cristina slid her arms around Meredith’s waist. She pulled her closer. She pulled her close enough until she could smell her shampoo and perfume and the tequila on her breath. She brushed her lips over her forehead. 

“Don’t try to trick me,” Meredith whimpered as she melted into Cristina’s arms. 

“I’m not.” Cristina whispered and pressed her mouth against Meredith’s neck. “I’d never do such a thing. 

“You’re always doing such things,” Meredith slurred, but her hands had found the small of Cristina’s back. 

“Come here, Person,” Cristina said and pulled Meredith back onto the sofa. Meredith flopped down and collapsed in Cristina’s arms. 

“Tell me you won’t go,” Meredith begged, looking Cristina deep in the eyes. 

“You know I can’t,” Cristina said. Meredith put her hands in Cristina’s hair and stroked it. 

“I fucking love you though,” she wept. 

“I know,” Cristina said and even though her eyes were dry, her lips met Meredith’s and she kissed her, long and deep and achingly sweet, in a way she’d never kissed anyone before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Long time Grey's watcher, first time fic writer. . . I absolutely adore anyone who reads and appreciate you so very much for taking time to look at the words I put together here. Thank you. Also, comments are basically the air I breathe, so please feel free to say hello. xoxoxo.


End file.
